Shingeki no Kyojin: MONSTER JeanxArmin
by Supermassive Dreamer
Summary: Te puedo decir que ya olvidé todo lo que pasó, porque ahora todo cambió, no es como cuando entré que no me importaba nada más que mi propia seguridad. Entiéndelo, deja de torturarme que para eso ya tengo mis propios pensamientos, Armin. COMPLETO JEANXARMIN YAOI.


**[ Mary Again, con un Fic JeanxArmin …en el cual me inspiré en esta madrugada (L) Dedicado a la Misha hermosa uvu, Mary te ama. Espero te guste muuuuuuuuuucho. Y no sufras tanto como yo sufrí escribiéndolo. Besu 3 ]**

_****_

Nunca voy a saber como veías realmente. Soy invisible a tus ojos, ahora que no me ves…

No. Alto que estúpidos pensamientos estoy teniendo. Me intoxico, me quemo y me doy con fuertes impulsos a mis pensamientos.  
**  
**_¿Qué te juega en contra? ¿El hecho de nunca podrás decirme la verdad?._

Sal de mi mente Armin de una buena vez. Esto es lo más agridulce y patético que he hecho en mi vida. A pesar de todo lo que prometí y me juré…aquí estoy de vuelta. Traicionando fantasmas.

Soy un monstro oculto por una capa verde. Fui bueno y te acomodé la capucha de la capa, a pesar de sentirme el tipo más indomable del mundo.

Me miraste con la peor represión del mundo en tus ojos. Ya. para tus caballos rubio, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Tu caballo de compañía?.  
Yo hago lo que se me da la gana. Es mi lema, es mi religión desde que entré a este lugar.

—Está acomodado, no me mires así Armin. —

Vaya como si tocarte fuese un pecado. Gracias por desestructurarme y cambiar mis malditas ideologías, ahora estoy como un peón de ficha de ajedrez que sigue una ley, y un orden diferente en la legión de Reconocimiento.  
Mírame, aprendí nuevos valores y formas de vincularme que antes no tenía.

—No te molestes, podía hacerlo solo… —  
—Vaya, al parecer ¿No? —

—Ignóralo, tómalo como mi buena acción del día y regalo de cumpleaños, y regalo de navidades, noche buena y todas las idioteces que el mundo inventa para dar regalos —

Oh que cruel sonó eso. Me ignoraste al parecer como lo vienes haciendo hace días. ¡Ah Jean chico rebelde, chico difícil!

Ustedes no saben lo que es estar muriendo día tras día con solo 15 años. No…, no tienen ni idea. El ver morir a todos cada misión que pasa me hace tener menos esperanza en que algún día, la persona con la que la noche anterior esté compartiendo copas o cosas cotidianas, ya no me sonría como antes.

Ilusos…y me dicen a mí rebelde. Claro, todos tenemos que ser SANTOS SACRIFICADOS COMO EREN.

Ese no es el problema, el problema son las pérdidas.

—¿Piensas que vamos a morir? —

Pff. Le diste en la tecla otra vez. TU, PORQUÉ, PORQUÉ NO OTRA PERSONA, SE ME REVUELVE EL ESTÓMAGO…HORA DE DISIMULAR Y ACARICIAR CABALLO, ACARICIAR CABALLO...

—…No…para nada…Estoy listo. —

Una sonrisa se escapa de tus labios. Pero no son las habituales amables que suelo identificar. Ya seguro me captaste. Ok, tómame de mentiroso.

Me subo al caballo de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces había visto eso?.

Bueno…el centro de mi preocupación había cambiado. Ya no eran tal y tal persona…eras Tú.  
Y como me comporté como un rebelde sin causa, sabía que miles de cosas te disgustaban de mí y aunque me tires todas esas miradas encima…yo sabía que en el fondo tenía más que tu cariño.

Es una promesa, no hace falta besar la espada de vuelta. Ahora me perdía en tu capa del escuadrón…en las alas Blancas, las podía contar…Una plumita, otra plumita…¡Al punto!

Armin…

—Jean… —

Oh…ya me llamaste, perdí la cuenta…. —¿Si? —

—¿Lo que me dijiste anoche era verdad? —

No. No regresemos eso es peligroso, es peligroso mirar atrás…es como andar en caballo a toda velocidad y en vez de mirar al frente queremos ver lo que dejamos y entonces, nos encontramos con la cara aplastada en un suelo nada suave. Porque perdimos las riendas…

—Si…lamento que estés enojado.

—…No es que lo esté realmente… —

Blah…estiro mi mano y no te alcanzo, porque ya partimos. Y además como todos me miraban, bueno…disimulé un poco y …ahora me estoy peinado. Que rudo, si claro. Ejem…Eren te odio, no me mires así. Armin tampoco es tuyo (¿?)

Y estar con el trote constante del caballo, el ruido en mi cabeza solo se amplía para eso.

_**O eso es lo que más recuerdo de esta misión…Aunque…ahora que lo pienso tengo otro recuerdo tuyo…**_

Porque ahora te tengo otra vez a mi lado, y es diferente. Tu brazo se extiende con el mío y el hilo rojo de la sangre no me impide deslizarme en tus labios otra vez.  
No es el momento para sonreír pero mis ojos te lo dicen todo y me estoy hundiendo en un sueño del que pienso no despertar jamás…

El dolor es tan intenso…tanto como el tuyo.

—Sgh…sigue siendo verdad lo de esa noche Armin…—

Siento que con cada palabra hago un gasto de energía más grande que una máquina.

—Si …lo sabía…—

Quién lo diría, el tiempo no nos dio el tiempo de sobrevivir.

_**Pero si me dejas otra vez volver a la suavidad de tu perdón.**_

—Ya vez…no soy tan…—

—¿Rebelde?...¿cómo todos lo creen? —

Suelto mis risas. ¡Vaya! Hasta en estos momentos es posible reír. La felicidad no es una mentira inventada.—Ya déjame niño…—

También correspondes la risa. También se ama en la risa…Yo te quiero en tu risa…

—Gracias…— Tu mano está cálidamente sobre la mía, leyendo mis dedos. Bueno los somos como…eternos niños ahora.

Pero antes…me quiero ocultar en lo invisible de ti, esa parte que no existe para otras personas al menos…hasta el momento. Y mi cuerpo se mueve lo más que puede , la distancia entre nosotros me parece eterna aunque no lo es.

Lo gracioso es haber sido atravesados por la mismas espadas que alguna vez nos defendieron, los titanes…tenías razón, ellos son inteligentes…algunos…en cierto punto. Estos eran Humanos entonces.

Bueno…pero ya no importaba. No había nadie cerca de nosotros y habían matado a nuestros acompañantes también. Nunca imaginé que iría a morir con quien deseaba cuidar.  
—Lo siento.

Frené mis labios para decir eso, pero igual ya estaba tomando los tuyos. A lo cual cerraste los ojos y esperaba no haberte matado antes de tiempo…porque a pesar de que estábamos muriendo…nunca había tenido tanta felicidad.

_**Te puedo decir que ya olvidé todo lo que pasó, porque ahora todo cambió, no es como cuando entré que no me importaba nada más que mi propia seguridad. Entiéndelo, deja de torturarme que para eso ya tengo mis propios pensamientos, Armin.**_

Y tengo tiempo de deslizar mis dedos sobre tu cabello y tu mejilla, que va perdiendo el calor tan lentamente, pero soy afortunado, miren como me llevo el último suspiro de ti.

Y ya…tampoco pude más yo…sonreíste, me amaste y hasta que yo lo dije…

Yo también.

En tu Secreto, en el mío. A pesar de todo. Mi cuerpo volvía a sentir la paz de la niñez. Me descansé en tu hombro, esperando morir, esperando la noche de tus ojos.

Es hermoso porque ya no me miraras feo después de esto, y seguiré siendo un poco menos rebelde.

Solo un poco por ti… 


End file.
